Perfectly Sane
by zelda3469
Summary: He didn't understand what was happening to him, or why. He was a sane, well educated individual… So, why was he in an asylum? Oliver wasn't a loon… although, at the rate things were going, he wouldn't be too surprised if he became one soon. He could only take so much of the brutal torment. After all, he was only human. Inspired by Ferb O. Oche's drawing, After Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, before we get started, I would like you to know that this story was inspired by 3xj's (known as Ferb O. Oche here on fanfiction) drawing After Midnight. I was just so inspired to write something for this, and well, boom! I came up with a neat-o plot! Hope you all enjoy! And one more thing, yes, Reflections in the Lake will be updated soon. I have sent the latest chapter off to my beta! Happy reading~**

It was quiet, eerily so.

He couldn't hear the nearly inaudible hum of an air conditioner, or the soft chirping of birds. Easily, he could conclude that he was not laying on the bed of his hotel room. He also knew for a fact that he was not in London, or even England for the matter. Oliver was in Japan last he remembered. Actually, the last thing he recalled was walking through the crowded streets of Tokyo, and then… nothing at all.

Had he fainted in the streets?

No… That couldn't have been it. His chaperone, Lin, would have taken him to a hospital if that had been the case, and Oliver heard nothing that gave him any clues to suspect that he was in a hospital.

So, what had happened to him then?

Slowly, Oliver and opened his eyes.

"You're finally awake."

He jumped slightly, not expecting to hear a voice so soon. Then, after finding that his back didn't even leave the surface he was laying on, Oliver craned his neck. He blinked in surprise.

Why was he restrained? And what happened to his clothes? Last he checked he had been wearing an ebony colored button-down with trousers to match, not a paper hospital gown.

"You look a little confused," mocked the same voice from earlier.

Oliver snapped his head back. As he searched the relatively small room with his eyes, he caught sight of a man clad in a tailored green suit. The otherwise bland hue of green seemed to visually pop, but that was simply because all other color appeared to have been drained from the room.

"Would you like me to explain things to you?" chuckled the man as he brushed a hand through his short, orange tinted bangs.

Narrowing his eyes, Oliver clenched his jaw. He did not like how that man was looking at him, nor did he like the idea that this man was in complete control of his situation, at least, for the time being.

"You see," the man continued, a twisted smirk working his lips, "it's quite simple. You're mad - completely bonkers, in fact - and well, it's my job to fix you."

"I can assure you that I am not mad. I am perfectly sane," Oliver spoke bitterly.

"Ah," tsked the man as he wagged a finger, "it seems that someone here is in denial."

"Indeed it does. It is quite clear you are deluding yourself into thinking that I am insane," quipped the boy.

The man frowned suddenly. "I'm quite impressed a loon like yourself has such a sharp tongue. Of course, don't fool yourself into thinking smart remarks like those go unpunished. After all, it is my job to fix you in the hopes that you will one day be able to assimilate into society."

He took a step closer to Oliver as his lips curled up once again. "Why don't we begin with your treatment now, hmm?"

No, this charade had gone on long enough. Oliver wasn't about to let this man 'treat' him for his 'lunacy.'

Shifting his gaze, Oliver focused on his restraints. He would use his psychic abilities to free himself, and then take down the madman holding him hostage.

Before he had the opportunity to gather the energy necessary to manipulate any object to his will, Oliver felt as if hot fire surged through veins, and he let out a pained yell. He felt his heart rate increase along with the pace of his breathing.

Turning his head again, Oliver looked back to see the man standing at his side. The man's hand was resting on a small box. Attached to the antique looking box were two wires. His eyes followed the two lines until he was unable to see them, no matter which direction he tilted his head. Then, when he stilled himself again he felt a band wrapped snugly around his skull. It must have been there the entire time; he just hadn't noticed it.

"Now, Kazuya, let us continue."

"Kazuya?" Oliver gasped, his eyes widening. Who in the hell was Kazuya?

"That is your name, now isn't it?"

"No! I'm-" He cried out wordlessly before he could finish.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

Oliver threw his head back against the stretcher he was bound to by thick leather straps while a shocking current tore through his body mercilessly. Strands of his jet black hair were stuck to the sides of his glistening face with his own sweat as his body convulsed. Lips parted, he cried out in agony.

"No," he gasped, his throat scratchy and raw, just moments after the sudden torture came to an end, "I… I'm Oliver Davis."

There was another excruciatingly painful shock accompanied by Oliver's tortured cries.

He didn't understand… Why was he there? What had he done to land himself in such a predicament? He had only come to Japan to search for the corpse of his missing brother, nothing more.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

Shaking his head, Oliver met eyes with the man staring him down from above. He then said once again with a strained voice, "I am Oliver Davis. I… I can prove it."

He let out a loud yell as he was shocked again.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"No! I'm-"

He screamed before he could finish, another electrifying current coursing through his body, zapping each nerve with a sharp, burning force.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"I'm Oliver," he managed weakly as his voice heightened in pitch and cracked.

With a sigh, the man simply shook his head. The raven haired teen was a stubborn one. He would prove to be a challenge. But what else was he to expect from the extraordinary Doctor Davis?

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

The duration of exposure to the stinging current was doubled; the voltage had been increased.

When it stopped again, Oliver turned his head to the side while he struggled to maintain his shallow breathing. Just as he was about to speak for himself again, to try and convince this man that he had the wrong person, Oliver was shocked again.

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"No…" he choked out meekly, the tears he had been holding back finally breaking past the barrier of his sapphire glazed eyes. "My name is Oliver, not Kazuya."

"Your name is Kazuya Shibuya."

And the agonizing cycle continued over and over until Oliver's body just gave out and he found himself lost in blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"He's missing?!" Martin Davis cried over the phone, dropping the teacup he had been drinking from. It fell quickly and shattered on the wooden floor of his personal office. "What do you mean he's missing?! How… you… How did you lose track of him?!"<p>

Sighing on the other end of the line was a very displeased Lin Koujo. He had only turned his back for less than a minute… and Noll was gone. Of course he tried ringing him, hoping he would pick up and simply state he had wandered off on his own to investigate something unusual that might be connected to the location of Eugene's body, but he never answered.

"I took my eyes off of him for thirty seconds. When I looked back, he was missing. I've tried searching for him over the past few hours, but… I only came across his jacket, which had his cell phone, along with his wallet… And all of his credit cards were still there."

"So he didn't go running off on his own," Martin concluded, beginning to fear for the worst. "That can only mean…. Lin… What am I to tell Lu? We… already lost one son." His voice grew softer as he held a hand to his forehead. "And now… It looks like we're going to…" He trailed off, unable to finish. The idea of losing his last child was more than enough to render him speechless.

"I will find him," Lin said. "I promise you that. And I can promise you that he is still alive. Clearly his disappearance was no accident, and nothing of value was taken. Whoever took him needs him alive, otherwise I would have likely found him dead already."

Needs him alive…

Martin didn't even want to consider the possibilities. Noll could have been taken for a number of reasons then…

Maybe ransom, but the fact his credit cards had been left behind opposed with the theory. Martin knew Noll always carried his debit card. Anyone wanting a large sum of money could have taken it and cleared the account easily.

There was also the possibility that someone was in desperate need of help locating a missing person, but… the amount of time it took for Noll to vanish, and without Lin noticing until it was too late…

No, Oliver's abduction had been premeditated, and by professionals likely. Professionals that had to know what he looked like.

That left only one possibility.

Someone wanted to experiment on him, like a common lab rat.

"Lin," Martin choked out, feeling very ill all of the sudden, "someone's going to-"

"I know," Lin answered swiftly, cutting Martin off, "and I'm going to find him as quickly possible, before too much damage is done."

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are, chapter two! So, I have the general idea of the entire plot laid out. Go me! Now, writing it... I may post again in the next two weeks, but after that, not for a while. I am auditioning for about seven different schools, including Julliard and Cleveland Institute of Music. So, I'm going to be in practice mode for a while. Anyway, I'm done rambling. Happy reading!**

A girl mused to herself quietly as she rocked back and forth, her bruised arms wrapped around her legs.

"I see a boy in my dreams. He's tall and handsome, and he always smiles for me. He's a very nice boy… very nice boy… but I don't know his name. He never tells me his name. I want to know his name, he knows mine. Why won't the nice boy tell me his name?"

Her body shook slightly as she gazed at the old walls of her cell. The concrete was stained with age and there were cracks stretching all the way from the floor to the ceiling. As her eyes wandered along the lines stretching across the wall, she began to whisper again. "The nice boy talks to me every night now in my sleep. And each night he tells me to get away, that the Man in Green will hurt me again. But I already know that… The Man in Green always hurts me for being bad… But, I never know what I did wrong… He never tells me how I've been bad."

Her eyes watered as her throat closed up. It was almost every day that the Man in Green punished her. Sometimes he punished her several times in the same day.

First, he would have his assistants hold her down to keep her from thrashing about; then he would attach all these wires to her body before sticking her with a needle. The needle was the worst part… It made her feel really sleepy, but before she ever felt as if she had fallen asleep, the girl would see terrible things. She usually saw people trapped in a fire and would have no choice to watch as they burned to death. Other times she was one of the people… and she would feel the hot flames licking at her skin prior to consuming her entire body.

Of course… She saw different things too, and what she saw or experienced then was just as bad.

She curled further into herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. What had she ever done in order to deserve such harsh punishments? Who had she hurt? What had she done wrong?

"I hope the nice boy comes to talk to me again tonight," the girl continued with a thick voice. "I like talking to the nice boy. The nice boy makes me feel better."

The doors at the end of the hall opened with a whoosh. There were footsteps, and they were coming closer.

The girl ceased her whispering and pressed herself into the grody corner of her cell. She didn't want the needles again. She didn't want it to hurt! No one ever opened those doors at the end of the hall unless they planned to make her see those horrifying sights.

She didn't want to see scary things...

"We can leave him here," she heard someone say briskly as a stretcher rolled in front of her confined living space.

Blinking, the girl let out the breath she had been holding in. The people that had come, they weren't there for her… There was someone else, someone new.

As the girl crawled forward, curious, she stiffened. The Man in Green was there, and he was tapping his foot impatiently. Swallowing the lump caught in her throat, the girl peeked out from behind the bars imprisoning her. On the stretcher was a boy with dark hair. His face was turned away from her, and his body looked to be tied down by belts at least three inches wide.

While the two men who had joined the Man in Green began to remove the belts from the boy, the girl stood on her knees and grabbed onto the bars keeping her from getting any closer. She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at the new boy.

"Quickly now," spoke the Man in Green impatiently as he eyed one of his two assistants. "We need the Davis brat contained before he wakes."

"Yes sir!" The shorter of the two assistants moved to open the door opposite the brown haired girl's prison. The other assistant then lifted the boy off the stretcher. The boy's head rolled towards Mai. His lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were closed.

"The boy from my dreams…" she gasped after examining his pale face. "He's the nice boy from my dreams!"

She hadn't meant to shout, and the moment she realized she had, the girl covered her mouth with her hands. The Man in Green turned his nearly black eyes on her before snapping, "Quiet Taniyama! Or I'll have you punished."

Quivering fearfully, the girl scooted back into her corner as far as she could and nodded her head frantically. She didn't want to be punished again.

The Man in Green turned his head away and looked to see his assistants drop Oliver none too carefully on the ground and then push the barred door closed.

"How are you going to be sure that he doesn't use his ability to escape?"

The girl's blood ran cold when the man smirked and then let out a dark chuckle, "It's only temporary, but for the time being I've made sure that he will be blinded. A little ammonium bicarbonate in his eyes should have done the trick."

Still huddled in her corner, the girl, Taniyama, Mai Taniyama, tilted her head. The Man in Green blinded the nice boy?

"Are you sure that was such a great idea? Ammonium bicarbonate is dangerous. It could cause him some major lung problems if he inhaled any of it… And you realize that might permanently blind him as well?"

Shrugging, the man turned away. "We already know what he can do on his own. I simply want to see what we can do with his abilities, and see how exactly they affect him. If he's permanently blinded, oh well. His vision isn't essential for my tests… As for his lungs… They should hold out long enough, even if they were damaged."

Tests? What did the Man in Green mean by tests? What was he testing the nice boy for?

Both of the Man in Green's assistants nodded before following him out and leaving both Mai and Oliver alone in their small, dark cells.

* * *

><p>"Nice boy… Nice boy…"<p>

Oliver groaned as he fell back into the realm of consciousness. His head hurt horribly, and his entire body was sore.

"Nice boy… Wake up, nice boy…"

And that voice, it was worsening his migraine…

"Please, nice boy… please wake up."

Nice boy? Who was that? And then… Why would anyone ever call him that?

As he opened his eyes, Oliver reached a hand up to his head. Holding his throbbing skull, he observed his surroundings carefully, or at least, he tried. For some odd reason… Everything was simply black.

Blinking, Oliver rubbed his eyes instinctively, thinking maybe something was in his eye. Even after rubbing his wrist over his face, he still couldn't see anything.

He sat up quickly, and then took a deep breath. He couldn't allow himself to panic. Panicking would solve nothing; it would only make his situation worse.

"Nice boy! Nice boy, you're awake!"

It was that voice again, the voice of a girl. Why did she seem so thrilled that he was awake? And why did she sound half out of her mind… Unless…

Oh god… he really was in the loony bin… But that didn't explain his loss of vision. Nor did it explain his… previous 'treatment.'

"What do you want?" Oliver voiced carefully, moving his hand along the floor to feel his way around. He shifted onto his knees and then slowly moved in a single direction before his fingers brushed against cold metal.

Mai frowned as she watched Oliver run his hands up the bars of his door. The Man in Green really had blinded him… His beautiful, deep blue eyes weren't focusing on anything… And he looked so helpless while fumbling about, trying to get an idea of his surroundings.

"He said he blinded you…" Mai said with a remorseful tone. "He said he blinded you so you couldn't escape…"

Freezing at the girl's statement, Oliver gasped. Someone had intentionally blinded him?!

"He… He said it should be temporary…" Mai hiccuped when she saw his face twist in horror. "The Man in Green said it should be temporary…. Please, don't get upset, nice boy!"

_Should_ be temporary?! As in there was still a chance it would be permanent?!

Oliver wrapped his fists around one of the cold steel bars trapping him in what he assumed to be a very small room. He let an angry breath out through his nose as he trembled. Had he been able to see he would have noticed how the tips of his fingers began to glow, as well as see the lines of energy jumping between his hands.

Frightened by the display before her, Mai moved back until her spine was pressed against the wall.

"Nice boy… Nice boy, you're scaring me!" she shouted. "Nice boy! Nice boy, please stop scaring me!"

He figured that he must have been on the verge of completely losing control over his ability. Why else would that girl have started yelling loudly at him like that?

While energy hummed in the air around him, Oliver sucked in a long breath and held it in. He needed to get control of himself. He couldn't let himself just lose it. Not only would he have likely end up killing himself, but he could have potentially hurt other innocent people as well - he didn't know how many other people were stuck in this damn asylum…

Finally, after another few moments of mental coaching, Oliver managed to calm himself down, and the girl's cries quieted soon after. As his hands fell away from the bars, he sighed.

"I did not intend to upset you. I was just rather displeased with my situation." He turned his head to the side before placing his palms back on the floor, a few inches away from his knees.

Biting her lip, Mai moved away from the wall of her cell slightly and stuttered out, "I… I'm sorry… He… They shouldn't have hurt you… like that. I don't think you did anything wrong either."

"They've harmed you as well, I take it." He sighed as he turned his back, his hands searching the floor again.

"Yes…" Mai replied meekly. "The Man in Green punishes me… But I don't know why. He… He makes me see and feel awful things and-"

She went stone still as the doors at the end of the hall opened with a bang. Oliver went still as well, his hand on one of the walls adjacent to the door of his cell. When he heard the sound of rapid footfalls approaching, he turned his head back.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet, Taniyama!"

The poor girl rushed to her corner and curled into a ball, trying to will herself to turn invisible. He was going to make her suffer again. He was going to hurt her and make her see scary things again!

While Mai cowered in her cell, the Man in Green tsked as he looked at her. "Looks like we'll have to punish you again today." His lips curled up before he moved to open the door to her prison. After grabbing her wrist, he pulled Mai away from the wall and out into the hall.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to fight him. "I didn't do anything wrong ! Let me go! Let me go!"

Breath caught in his throat, Oliver shifted a little closer to the scene, his hands still running along the concrete.

"Leave her alone," he ordered. He cringed a little. His voice didn't quite have the authoritative tone he had been trying for.

The Man in Green turned his head back. He then cackled at how utterly pathetic the great Doctor Davis looked crawling around on his hands and knees, unable to see or look directly at him.

"Oh _Kazuya_, if only you knew how absolutely ridiculous you look right now!" He shook his head. "You're not a threat to me. What makes you think I'll do as you request?"

Letting out a scream as her arm was yanked upwards, forcing her to her knees, Mai looked at Oliver. She could see his face, and his eyes… she swore they met with hers just for a second before wandering off again.

"I'll make sure this building comes down," threatened the boy.

"Oh, I don't think you would want to do that." The man looked at Mai with a sneer. "You would kill this precious girl here along with others in the process. Is that what you want? To become a murderer?"

A murderer… He wouldn't allow himself to become a murderer…

Damn, if only he could see… Taking that man out without hurting the girl would be so much easier!

Taking Oliver's silence as an answer, the Man in Green began to walk, dragging Mai behind him, who then began to shout and struggle once more.

"Nice boy!" she yelled. "Nice boy! Please help me!"

The doors at the end of the hall shut, leaving Oliver alone in darkness, along with an unsettling silence.

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing.**


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure how much time had passed; he only knew that he had been left alone for an extended period of time.

Rubbing his eyes out of habit, Oliver sighed and rested himself against one of the chilly walls holding him captive. If only he could see… He could then escape, and maybe take that girl with him. Sure, she seemed to be out of her mind, judging by the way she had spoken to him, but no one, even a girl as mad as her deserved to be treated so horribly.

While he sat in silence, he began to wonder if Lin and his father were looking for him. And if they were, how long would it be until he was found. Would it be minutes? Hours? Or days? Weeks?

Oliver shook his head. He didn't want to believe that he would be a prisoner for too long. Then again, he didn't want to believe he was a prisoner at all, but instead of being trapped within a temporary nightmare, Oliver knew that it truly was his reality, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

He was about to let out another sigh when his ears twitched. He heard something… Footsteps, he guessed, but there was something else. There was a faint moaning.

That girl. It had to be that girl he had been speaking with earlier.

Leaning closer to the bars of his cell, Oliver forced himself to listen a bit more carefully. He was hoping to hear those who had taken the girl speak. A minute passed, and he didn't hear a single word. Instead, the footsteps grew fainter, as did the girl's soft whining.

Just as he moved to rest against the wall again, he heard a loud shriek. It was the girl again. Her loud, panicked protests were muffled through the walls, and Oliver couldn't quite make out what she was saying. He only heard her yell for someone to stop…

And then just as quickly as the shrieking began, it ended.

As Oliver strained to listen more carefully, he tilted his head and frowned. There were only muffled voices, and again, he could not make out what exactly was being said.

Footsteps sounded again and somewhere a slammed door closed.

A pang of terror tore through his body as he came to a realization. The girl had been moved, and he would be completely alone.

Typically, Oliver found peace in isolation - on his own terms at least - but the thought of not having a single soul he could communicate with… It made him feel helpless. Of course, there were a few screws loose in that girl's head, but she could have provided him with some scrap of information as to his exact whereabouts, and perhaps even the reasoning behind his imprisonment. Without her, Oliver would simply remain at a complete loss for an explanation…

He only knew two facts to be true. One, his captors knew of his abilities. Two, there were others - though he didn't know how many.

Perhaps… maybe the others had similar abilities…? No, that couldn't be it - or perhaps it could have been. The girl did say that she had been forced to see horrible things. Maybe she possessed psychometry, like himself, or some latent form of ESP.

Oliver shook his head. She could have meant anything by that. He was sure she had seen a number of horrors assuming she had spent any reasonable amount of time in the asylum.

Sighing, Oliver tilted his head downwards and held a hand to his head. As almost irrational as it seemed, Oliver couldn't keep from thinking that psychic abilities had a hand in his current predicament. He had no real proof that psychic abilities had anything to do with his situation, but he did have a hunch.

As the gears in his mind began to turn, Oliver began to lose himself in his train of thought. He wanted to know what someone's intentions for holding him prisoner could be. He only managed to come up with a few. Ransom was highly unlikely; if he were actually mad, which he wasn't; if his captor simply tortured others for pleasure, possible, and he wouldn't deny that his captor _was_ a sadist; then, finally, his psychic abilities.

No matter what happened to him, he would have to pay careful attention to all 'treatments' and punishments. He would have to make note of anything that appeared as if it could have been a test for his abilities.

Not only would gathering evidence to support his hunch possibly help him find a way to possibly save himself, but it would also keep him sane. As long as he had one thing to hold onto, one idea, one claim, one puzzle to solve, Oliver would be able to hold on to himself and keep himself from going completely bonkers.

* * *

><p>She hated the soft room.<p>

Laying on her side, arms uncomfortably wrapped around her torso, Mai stared up at the cream white wall. Her body trembled as hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to be in the soft room…

As the single bulb lighting the small room flickered, Mai took in a panicked breath. She snapped her head to the side and rolled on her back to look at her only source of light. It flickered another three times before burning out, leaving her in pitch black darkness.

Her throat clenched, and her mouth went dry. The pit of her stomach dropped and her trembling grew even more violent.

Dark… Whenever it got dark, she always got hurt.

Letting out a loud scream, Mai rolled back onto her side and pressed her body into the pillow like walls. She pulled her knees up and arched her back.

"Don't hurt me!" Mai sobbed with a shaky voice. "I don't want to hurt!"

She squeezed her eyes closed and began to stretch out the jacket she was wearing by pushing forward. The constricting garment refused to budge as she wiggled and twisted, trying to get out, trying to find a way to escape. And if she couldn't escape the pain that was to come, she would at least try to defend herself against it, fight it.

Then, as a warm hand gently touched her shoulder, the sleeves holding her arms to her chest fell away; Mai was free.

"It's alright," a familiar voice soothed.

Snapping her head back, Mai looked to see the nice boy. His pink lips were curved into a smile and his bright eyes met hers with care. Angel white wisps glowed in the background behind him, illuminating his pale face in a soft light.

"You're going to be alright," he repeated, helping Mai up onto her feet. He took her hand once she was stable and lead her through the realm of floating orbs. As they walked, he pointed with his free hand at an empty space. Mai pressed her back to the nice boy's body as a blurred image appeared before them.

What seemed like specks of dust swirled around the distorted image and morphed with the bright lights swirling around them. Watching in almost awe, Mai pulled herself away from the nice boy and reached her hand out. Her fingers brushed over the film-like surface of the focusing picture with delicate care. She smiled and even giggled at the feeling of the image's texture texture, but when it cleared, her face fell. Her eyebrows rose slowly while she turned her head back to look at the nice boy, confused.

"That's you… but… I… how can you be there if you're here?!"

He shook his head before touching Mai's cheek and forcing her gaze to shift back towards the scene he had produced. The boy then placed his other hand on Mai's shoulder and looked on somberly.

"His name is Noll." His voice was steady, but there was a hit of guilt present in its soft timbre.

"Naru?" she repeated with a thick accent, rolling over her Ls. Blinking, Mai glanced back at the boy who seemed to be a mirror of this 'Naru.'

"Yes," her pronunciation enough. He looked from Mai to the image of his twin sitting in confinement, his body slouched against a wall. His dark bangs hid his temporarily useless eyes and cast a gloomy shadow over his face. When Noll looked up, the boy felt himself go cold - despite the fact he was already dead. The wandering blue eyes met his own for a moment and he only felt what amounted to self-reproach.

After clearing his throat, he locked his eyes with Mai and began to speak. "You need to…"

His lips were moving, and his voice began to wane in volume until Mai couldn't hear him.

"I need to what?!" Mai shouted, turning around to face him properly. "What do I need to do?! Nice boy?! Tell me!" Her voice heightened in pitch and her chest tightened. Feeling as if her lungs were shrinking in size, Mai wrapped her fingers around the thick fabric of her shirt. When she turned her head again the black surrounding her dissolved into a new environment.

"No!" she cried before falling to her knees. "I don't want to see this! I don't want to see it!"

Tears streamed down her face and before she could even notice it, she was running through the halls of the building holding her hostage. Her heart tumped heavily in her chest with each hurried step she took. Looking back over her shoulder, Mai took in a terrified breath. Someone was chasing after her. She wanted to look forward again, she didn't want to see the Man in Geen - his wicked smile had always scared her - but she didn't hold control over her own body at that moment.

She wasn't Mai… She was someone else… And while she ran her thoughts merged with those of another.

_Must get away… I must get away…_

When she turned her head to face forward, Mai nearly lost her breath. It was so close… The sunlight. It was bright and comforting, but more importantly it symbolized freedom. For so long she had only been exposed to artificial light, and she had completely forgotten the sensation of sun on her skin.

_Almost there… just a little further!_

She had to push herself. She couldn't give up, she had to be free!

Mai held her hands out, ready to push open the cracked door standing in her way of the outside world, but just as she was inches away from tasting her victory, there was yell and a hand latched itself to her ankle.

"No!"

Falling, her fingertip brushed against the smooth metal of the door. She could feel the warmth of the sun through the door; she could literally feel how close she had been to escape.

As her heart sunk, Mai snapped her eyes to the hand on her ankle. As they traveled from the hand and up the owner's green sleeve, her mouth went dry and an overwhelming sense of dread pumped through her veins.

Mai's body quivered while she attempted to claw into the floor and pull herself away from her captor. She shook her head from side to side as she burst into a new fit of sobs. Her lips parted and while she wailed, she didn't notice the sound of light footsteps.

"Dispose of her, quickly. She has outlived her usefulness to us."

His words sent her into an even deeper sense of panic. He wasn't planning on simply locking her up again, he was going to kill her!

"No! No! I don't want to die!" Mai shrieked, fighting the strong hold on her ankle. "I don't want to-"

One of the two men assisting the Man in Green had stepped over her during her struggle. He had cut her off by stomping his foot on the small of her back, knocking the air right out of her lungs. Then, before Mai could open her mouth again to cry, scream, or protest, there was a loud, ear-ringing _bang!_ followed by a sickly green flash.

Gasping, Mai shot up straight, her entire backside drenched with sweat. She tried to reach for her head, which was pounding painfully, but her arms were trapped below her breasts by the jacket she wore. She panted as she shifted to her knees and moved to lean against the soft wall of the room she had been thrown into earlier.

The chase, the Man in Green… It had all been another one of her horrifying visions. It wasn't real… But it felt so real, just like all the others. Why did the visions always feel so real?

While she shook her head, the single light bulb hovering over her head by a straggly wire buzzed softly and then sparked to life, showering Mai with a dull light. She let out a sigh of relief at that moment. Having the room lit made her feel a little less apprehensive - though she was still scared out of her wits.

If only the nice boy could have been there to comfort her… Whenever she was with him she felt safe. Something inside her just told her that she could trust him blindly, no matter what.

"Nice boy…" she sighed, gaze shifting to the floor. "I wish you could have told me what I needed to do… or about yourself. Nice boy, why do you call yourself Naru? Why did you almost seem to refer to yourself as someone else?"

And while she mumbled a certain spirit watched over Mai in silence, and had he not been invisible to the physical world, she would have seen his face fall.

**Sorry for the short chapters! xD I'm actually making them shorter for stylistic reasons. I hope it's working. I do have a basic idea hammered out so hopefully updates will be more frequent.**

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing.**


	4. Chapter 4

He thrashed and struggled against the strong hold on each of his arms. He kicked, trying to hit one of the men on his sides, but he failed miserably due to his lack of vision. He only managed to succeed in annoying his escorts.

"Let go!" Oliver snapped, jerking himself backward. When they didn't release him, he dug his heels into the floor, slowing them down slightly.

"Damn, stubborn brat," grumbled the man on his left as he kicked one of Oliver's legs out from under him. He stumbled forward a bit and then lost his footing completely. He didn't have time to get his feet back under him before he was thrown down. He hissed as his head collided with a hard metal surface.

Placing his hands on the floor, Oliver forced himself to his knees. His ears twitched and he turned his head to the side. He tried to keep his face straight, refusing to show how uneasy he was while footsteps sounded nearby. A rush of cool air passed him by, and he sensed that someone was standing close to him.

"Oh, it seems my assistants were a little rough on you. Ah well, they still are in training."

Oliver despised that voice. It was one he had heard too many times already. Narrowing his eyes, he did his best to give an intimidating look, and he hoped that he was at least looking in the right direction.

"Now, now, Kazuya, there's no need for your attitude. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? You honestly believe that depriving me of my vision is _helping_?" he spat.

"Believe me, Kazuya-"

"Stop calling me that. That isn't my name."

"-it is helping, in the long run." He had continued as if Oliver never said a word. "Now, I believe we should get started."

Oliver stiffened as a hand landed on him and long, bony fingers curled around his shoulder. He was yanked up and then swiftly pushed into a table. Another set of hands pulled him up onto the cold metal slab and held him down as he began to struggle. His wrists and ankles were snapped into restraints, leaving him completely unable to protect himself.

As he pulled and thrashed, a belt was laid over his torso and then pulled tightly, restricting his movements further. Something cold and sharp probed the skin on the underside of his arm. Oliver shook his head as he tried to squirm away.

"Just stay still now," cooed the Man in Green. "Just stay still and you will make everything easier for yourself."

The needle teasing the surface of his skin finally poked through, drawing just a small bead of blood. Oliver clenched his fists due to the uncomfortable sensation and he twisted, hoping to at least hinder his captor's progress.

"I thought I told you to be still, Kazuya," the man said with a mocking tone. "If you continue to make things difficult, I'll have no choice but to teach you a little lesson after your treatment."

Two hands clamped down on Oliver's arm, ceasing his resistance to the injection. Again, Oliver attempted to twist as the needle sank further into his trapped arm, but his efforts were futile. It wasn't until his veins began to burn that the hands pinning his extremity to the table let go. While his blood grew uncomfortably hot, Oliver began to feel weak. His muscles were all starting to relax and his mind was moving at a considerably slower pace.

Oliver took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes closed. He knew that he was starting to lose control of his focus, and only disaster would result from his loss of focus.

"Oh Kazuya," taunted the Man in Green.

Oliver refused to listen. Instead he continued to concentrate on the energy he was steadily losing control over. If he lost the battle within his own body, he could potentially put any others that were in the asylum at risk. He couldn't let his own energy overwhelm him.

"Think we should give him another dose?" asked one of the two assistants.

Shaking his head slowly, the Man in Green smirked. "No. Trust me, the serum should take full effect in just another minute or two."

It was only a minute, just as the Man in Green had predicted, until the lights began to flicker; the table beneath Oliver began to shake. The Man in Green was pleased, though he expected much more from the famed PK user than a few flickering lights and a shaky table. So, in order to attain the results he desired, the Man in Green reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the lanyard one of his colleagues had brought him after failing to capture one of his targets. Then, without a second thought, the man dropped the lanyard that once belonged to Eugene Davis onto Oliver's chest.

As images flashed through Oliver's mind, his efforts to suppress his energy all but ceased. He became absorbed in the scene he had witnessed shortly after his brother had left for Japan.

_He was laying on the ground, staring up at the stars as he bled out. He couldn't move or speak. He was in shock. When two arms scooped him off the ground, Oliver could tell through blurry vision that the car that had hit him matched the very color of the blood gushing from his wounds._

"_I… I killed him…" whispered the woman dragging him to the back side of the car. She suddenly dropped him, and Oliver's head smashed back into the ground. His open eyes were gazing up at the stars once more. Only one thought crossed his mind. He knew he was going to die. The woman thought he was already dead. She was going to leave him there to die in the moon's spotlight. That's what he thought until she came back with a tarp._

_She had wrapped him inside the plastic sheet and tossed him into the trunk as if he had already been dead. Oliver laid motionless in the dark, waiting to lose consciousness and die quietly, but he couldn't have been that fortunate. _

_He had nearly lost all sense of where he was when he was moved again. He couldn't hear anything or see. He only felt the weight of his own body sink into the freezing waters of a lake._

* * *

><p>"I'm quite impressed. The brat made quite a mess of this place. I never did know his abilities were this extensive," said the Man in Green. "And I was quite surprised that he nearly died. I suppose he must have shared all that energy with his brother. I wonder how…"<p>

Glancing at his assistant, the man gave a dry order, "I want you to get a copy of his file, along with his brother's, from the British Society of Psychic Research. I don't care how you obtain it as long as you don't get caught. We can't have them know what we're up to here."

Nodding, his assistant took a step back. "Will do, sir." Without another word, he quickly made his way out of the room, leaving the Man in Green alone with the Davis brat in critical condition.

* * *

><p>"So much for the bloody police…" moaned the pink-haired woman. "We found out more on our own than with their assistance. Lin, it's already been four days! Noll… he's in serious trouble, and we still haven't found him!"<p>

Taking a hold of Madoka's hand, Lin sighed, "I know. And I'm worried. Really, nothing has turned up. Martin's already had every psychic research facility in Japan checked out, and there was nothing suspicious about any of them."

"Then it must be a facility we haven't heard of, or part of a facility that's being kept secret," Madoka whined. "What are we going to do? It's not like we'll be able to tear through every place in Japan. We don't have that kind of time or permission."

Lin nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know. And we've tried to ask other psychics for their assistance, but no one has even gotten close to seeing Noll via clairvoyance."

"I know-" Madoka froze, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Lin… isn't it quite a coincidence that Noll went missing not too long after Gene was…" Madoka trailed off as her blood ran cold.

"You think Gene's death and Noll's kidnapping are connected?"

Madoka slowly nodded her head. "I do. It would make sense, and it's the only lead we really have to follow. We have the information Noll gave us - granted, it isn't much, but if we find Gene, I think we'll find Noll, or at the very least, a clue as to where he may be."

"But Madoka," Lin frowned, "what if they aren't connected?"

"What other option do we have, Lin? We have no other leads right now, and with Gene… Noll said he suspected a lake. If we investigate all the lakes nearby, we'll surely find Gene, and then Noll soon after, hopefully."

Pinching his nose, Lin shook his head. "It's a long shot… but you are right, Madoka. We don't really have any other choice. I'll call Martin as soon as we get back to the hotel and inform him of your plan. Afterwards, we should find several maps of the area and determine which lakes we should investigate first. If it turns out Noll was taken by the same people that murdered Gene, then I doubt we have much time before Noll suffers a similar fate."

* * *

><p>It was not like Luella Davis to sulk about her living room the majority of the day. She was always out and about in London, or in her kitchen, trying to improve her hopeless cooking skills; but with the disappearance of both her children Luella couldn't will herself to do anything more than mope. It had started with Eugene… Luella and Martin had allowed him to travel to Japan to study shinto along with the paranormal. When Oliver had a vision of her eldest son dying in a tragic accident, Luella didn't think things could get much worse. Her world had collapsed, and one of her dear children had been taken from her without warning. It was truly a mother's worst nightmare. But then Oliver was taken too. He had vanished like a ghost in the wind.<p>

Luella felt hollow. Her body was like a shell that had been long abandoned and left to wither away into dust. Her heart ached and weighed her down as if she were a stone in water. Luella's lungs burned as if she were drowning - she had cried so much. Tears stained hot trails on her pale cheeks, outlined with strands of tangled amber blond hair. Emerald eyes shone with grief.

Sniffling, Luella held her head in her hands and shook her head. She just wanted her boys home and safe, where they belonged. If only she had told Eugene that he couldn't go to Japan… If only she had been thinking clearly enough to stop Oliver from going to personally find Eugene… She had herself to blame. Luella was the reason her boys were gone.

"Darling?" a quiet voice called.

Luella turned slowly in her chair. She wiped away her tears while staring at Martin. With a hiccupping sob, she asked, "Have they found anything?"

Martin swallowed thickly before answering his wife, "No… Lin and Madoka haven't found anything. They do have a course of action, however. They're hopeful they'll find Noll."

He took a seat next to Luella and reached out to take her hand in his. Gazing into her eyes, Martin inhaled deeply. He was so worried about their son, and he absolutely hated seeing Luella so torn up.

"They… They're going to find Gene first," Martin said. "They think if they find him, it will lead them to Noll."

The plan Lin and Madoka had set… Luella knew exactly what they had been thinking. She didn't want to believe it… Luella didn't want to believe that the same people that had played a hand in Gene's fate were also the same people that had taken Noll.

Luella lost it and began to wail. She leaned against the arm of her chair and rested her head on Martin's shoulder. All Luella wanted were her babies. She wanted them in her arms so she could hug them and tell them how much she loved them. She wanted them to be there so she could brag about their talents and show the world what amazing children she had.

"They'll find him…" Martin promised, though he wasn't sure if he could believe his own words. "They'll find him, Luella."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the sofa, Ayako Matsuzaki groaned irritably. She had been waiting for half an hour to use the bathroom and take a shower. Her stupid monk boyfriend was unfortunately taking his sweet time, leaving her no choice but to sit around and wait.<p>

While sipping her tea, Ayako clicked on the television and turned to the morning news. There weren't any particularly interesting stories, as usual, but it was something to watch until Houshou got his ass out of the bathroom.

"Can you be any slower?!" Ayako shouted, growing even more annoyed with each passing second.

"I'm almost done! Sorry priestess, but some of us actually have to shave every morning!"

"And since when does it take half an hour to shave?!"

"And since when does an old hag like yourself need half an hour to shower?!"

Eye twitching, Ayako jumped up from the sofa. How dare the damn monk call her old?! She would so beat his head in the moment he walked out of that door!

"Why you-"

Pausing mid shout, Ayako turned her head and looked back at the television. The name Masako Hara had caught her attention.

"-In other news, the star medium of the popular program _Spirit Whisperer_ has been reported missing. Masako Hara was last seen at her home early yesterday afternoon. Friends and family reported her missing at eight o'clock last night. Authorities say-"

"Houshou! Get out here! You won't believe this!"

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing**


End file.
